


A literary Endavor

by UnwieldyNescience



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Culture, Diary/Journal, Drabble, Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnwieldyNescience/pseuds/UnwieldyNescience
Summary: Kanaya pauses life to write a short journal entry.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 2





	A literary Endavor

Rose told me I should begin a literary endeavor as a practice so as to keep up the skill, since I have little use for writing otherwise. 

It’s not hot here- Alternia’s days were blistering but beautiful; they made the dunes glimmer in the distance, distorted against the horizon by the rising waves. Earth is nothing like that. The deserts are only at the planet’s equator and so few and far between forested and grassy areas. Here the deserts are vast and beautiful, sparsely populated with vegitation. Here the plants grow taller, and not violet-purple. Instead, they are the color of oliveblood, jadeblood, even rust and bronzebloods in the autumn season, bowing and shimmering in the mild sunlight, and kicked around by the casual winds. The blue sky against the fading of the orange horizon- the liquid black nights and the stars- it’s all so different from my own planet; it’s softer and more tender, more vivacious despite its fragility. It’s safe to let even the wrigglers out into broad daylight as soon as they hatch, and Rose and I have devised these tall steaked fence panels made of a carapace derived plastic substance. There are probably over a hundred of these little cratelike things spanning the rearing area. Most of the chessmen have no objection to this use and donate their shells to be made post mortem into this tough and useful substance. I’m watching a wriggler to make sure he doesn’t escape again; the cages are tough but determined wrigglers have no trouble scaling them. It’s mostly for Rose and I, so we have a general idea of where they are at any given moment. Jade’s containment force field generator surrounds the rearing areas, so they are safe. It’s only been a few months since we came here, and already it feels so much like home with Rose here. Earth is full of resources and unexpected developments. Rose is waving at me. I better go.  
-Kanaya

**Author's Note:**

> just something really short that I found in my notes app and thought I’d share here, since it’s stand alone.


End file.
